Une vie inattendue
by 59Kev150
Summary: Une nuit de pleine lune, une mission de Dumbledore et voilà que le destin d'Harry change et devient incertain...


Une soirée de pleine lune, Harry Potter connu également comme : le garçon qui a survécu ou encore, le golden boy de Gryfondor, courrait, non pas par pur plaisir mais pour survivre. En effet Harry avait eu la fausse brillante idée de tenir compagnie à son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mensuellement loup-garou : Rémus Lupin.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il tentait d'échapper au loup –garou. Et Harry avait peur, car la fatigue commençait à aparaitre. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait encore. Il avait également peur que Rémus le mordes, car si Rémus le mordait, le professeur ne s'en remettrait pas.

Malheureusement les inquiétudes d'Harry était fondé. Il avait réussi à tenir une heure trente. En effet, avec la fatigue qui s'accumulait, ce qui devait arriver arriva, le loup-garou courait plus vite que Harry, donc il arriva à le rattraper. Le loup-garou ne perdu pas de temps et planta ses crocs dans la chair d'Harry faisant de ce dernier un loup-garou à seulement dix- sept ans.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui trouva Harry, un Harry en triste état, il était allongé à l'entrée de la forêt interdite, une plaie béante au niveau de l'abdomen, ainsi que des marques de morsures sur ses cotes. Dumbledore l'emmena aussi vite que possible à l'infirmerie afin de soigner les blessures apparentes et potentielles.

Une fois arrivée, l'infirmière Madame Pomfresh fit de son mieux, elle arriva à soigner la plus part des plaies mais malgré tout, Harry aura tout de même une nouvelle cicatrice sur son flanc droit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin qu'Harry ce réveilla, il vit que son directeur était là assis sur une chaise auprès de lui.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Harry avec une voix enrouée.

Le directeur fit un sourire à Harry.

-Alors Harry, sa va mieux ?, demanda le directeur

-Comme quelqu'un qui viens de se faire mordre pas son professeur, répondis vite Harry.

A l'évocation de la morsure, le visage de Dumbledore devint sérieux.

-Harry pour le plus grand bien, il faut que tu acceptes ton coté loup, déclara sérieusement Dumbledore

Harry regarda d'un air outré le directeur.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que j'embrasse le loup qui est en moi ?, Et que fait-on pour Rémus ?, il ne va pas accepter le fait qu'il m'ait mordu, questionna Harry.

-Par ce que Harry, ta morsure peut être le pouvoir qui te permettra de vaincre Voldemort. Pour ce qu'il en est de Rémus, il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il sache que c'est lui qui t'a mordu. On dira que c'était un loup-garou solitaire probablement un loup-garou de la meute à Fenrir Greyback, répondit Albus.

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis la morsure, Hermione et Ron avaient plus au moins bien pris la nouvelle. Hermione avait ramenée deux livres : « Promenades avec les loups-garous » de Gilderoy Lockhart, et « Legilimencie et Occlumencie pour un esprit fort » d'un certain AD. Ron avait eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation puis, il le prit à la rigolade comme la fois où il avait gardé un steak plus que saignant pour Harry.

Dumbledore ayant appelé Harry dans son bureau, notre trio étaient sur la route menant à la gargouille gardant l'accès au bureau directorial.

- Harry tu as lu les livres que je t'ai donnés ?, demanda Hermione

-Oui celui concernant l'occlumencie et la legilimencie, ça était rapide, pour faire court disons que les loups-garous ont un don dans la magie de l'esprit, répondit Harry

Ron regarda Harry les yeux exorbité

-Comment tu fais pour défendre ton esprit et entrer dans l'esprit des gens ?, questionna Ron

- Pour le défendre disons que si quelqu'un entrait dans mon esprit. il serait plongé dans le noir le plus complet se faisant attaqué par des monstres de toutes sortes, comme des loups-garous. Et si il passe cette étape disons qu'ils seront pris au piège dans la tour de Gryfondor en feu avec mon loup garou au sommet avec comme mot de passe Voldemort. Quand à entrer dans un esprit il me suffit de le fixer dans les yeux et prononcé un sortilège informulé, s'exprima Harry

Ron regarda Harry surpris

-T'imagine Harry les possibilités, tu pourrais savoir les sujets des examens à l'avance, même rentrer dans la tête de Draco et voir ses pires hontes, dit Ron avec une joie manifeste.

La suite du trajet se fit dans un vacarme symbolisant une des nombreuses disputes entre Hermione et Ron. Une fois devant la gargouille Harry entra laissant Hermione et Ron ce disputer.

Harry rejoignit le directeur qui était en train de caresser Fumsek.

-Bonjours professeur, vous m'avez appelé ?, demanda Harry

-Oui Harry, tout d'abord veux-tu un bonbon au citron ?, demanda à son tour Albus Dumbledore

Harry regarda son directeur n'avait pas de bonbon au citron illimités tous droit sortit de la boutique « Candy shop ».

-Non merci, répondis finalement Harry

Albus fis une moue déçu à la réponse négative de son élève, ce qui fit sourire Harry. Cependant, Albus redevint très rapidement sérieux.

-Harry j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier, cela concerne Voldemort, dit le directeur d'une voix sombre.

Une lueur d'espoir et de détermination passa dans le regard d'Harry.

- Quel est le but de cette mission ?, interrogea le survivant

Albus regarda avec sa malice légendaire Harry avant de continuer.

-Elle consiste à changer Bellatrix Black, déclara Dumby d'une voix sereine.

Harry regarda bouche bée Albus Dumbledore. Sous le choc Harry ne répondit que quelques minutes après cette annonce

-Vous voulez que je fasse quoi au juste, que je m'infiltre chez face de serpent que je convins Bellatrix de se repentir et rentrer comme si de rien n'était ?, s'énerva Harry

-Non en fait je voudrais que tu changes d'époque, en 1977 plus précisément c'est l'année ou Bellatrix a définitivement tourné vers le mal à la suite d'un événement grave. C'est également la septième année des maraudeurs. En d'autres termes je veux que tu changes le passée définitivement, déclara la mage blanc.

Harry réfléchissais intensément à ce qu'il devait faire, accepter, refuser, il se posait beaucoup de questions.

-Pourquoi Bellatrix justement ?, Quand vais-je rentrer ?, demanda Harry

Albus lui fit un sourire triste

- Bellatrix pour la simple et bonne raison c'est que ce sont les événements de cette septième année

qui l'ont complétement changé. Et pour la date de ton retour disons qu'il n'en aura pas, tu ne reviendras plus, si tu acceptes tu devras changer de tout au tout, te créer une identité, changé ton physique, changer de vie tu ne seras plus le fils de James et Lily Potter pour être plus précis Harry Potter n'existera plus, s'exclama Albus.

Harry resta muet plus de dix minutes. Albus respecta son silence, le couvait du regard.

- Harry si tu choisis d'y aller rejoins moi ici à dix heures du soir, annonça le Directeur

Harry hocha simplement la tête et s'en alla pour la salle commune.

Il était neuf heure cinquante-cinq, Harry décida, il posa un parchemin sur le lit de Ron et sortit de la salle commune des Gryfondors. Harry atteints le bureau du Directeur à dix heures cinq. Il entra dans le bureau directorial et s'adressa directement au professeur.

-Je vais le faire, mais j'ai une requête, dit Harry

-La quelle, répondit immédiatement Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ferma ses yeux avant de répondre.

-Je ne veux pas me souvenir de qui sont les maraudeurs, également je ne voudrai pas me souvenir de mes parents. En fait juste je veux juste me rappeler que mes parents sont morts rien d'autre.

Albus s'autorisa à laisser couler une larme.

-C'est d'accord Harry, maintenant il nous faut régler le problème de ton physique, de ton prénom et nom de famille. As-tu une préférence pour cela étant donné que cela sera pour le reste de ta vie.

- Je voudrai m'appeler Eliot Green, je voudrai juste plus avoir besoin de porter de lunette changer la forme de mes cheveux et la couleur de mes yeux je suppose.

- Je peux faire sa si tu veux, je transforme tes yeux, je les rends totalement noir, quand à tes cheveux je peux légèrement les faire pousser jusqu'au épaule et les rendre blond. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Harry.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête

-Commençons par ta requête « Oubliette », s'exclama Dumbledore, et maintenant le plus compliqué

« Per potentiam magica mittit ad Locus designatus hoc modo quod»1

Une magie s'échappa de la baguette du directeur faisant disparaitre Harry l'instant d'après.

Ron courait afin de rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque une lettre en main. Il la trouva assis à sa table habituelle.

-Hermione, Hermione, cria Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel

-Ron chut c'est une bibliothèque pas une vulgaire foire moldu, répondit Hermione.

Ron lui montra la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main

- C'est une lettre d'Harry, Mione, s'exclama Ron.

Ensemble ils déplièrent le parchemin laissant apparaître l'écriture d'Harry

« Cher Ron et Hermione,

Albus m'a envoyé en mission, une mission de laquelle je ne reviendrais jamais.

Je vous ai laissé cette lettre pour vous dire que vous seriez toujours mes meilleurs amis. Je ne vous oublierais jamais. Chaque moment passé à vos coté ont étés les meilleurs de ma vie. Vous avez fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, un homme qui crois encore à l'amour, à la bonté des gens et pour cela je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Désolé de ne pas vous le dire en face, je n'en avais juste pas le courage. Je pense qu'il est temps de vous dire au revoir, sachez juste que vous serez toujours avec dans mon cœur.

Adieu mes amis, Harry James Potter. »

Une fois la lettre finis Ron et Hermione fondirent en larmes se demandant pourquoi Harry devait toujours se sacrifier.

1= Par le pouvoir de la magie envoie à l'endroit désigné de manière permanente cet homme


End file.
